Home-Coming
by kuramalover011
Summary: J2 AU. When two highly conservative parents meet their son's boyfriend, Jared's home-coming quickly goes out of control. Jensen told him that it wasn't a good idea; he should have listened. Warnings for Slash and Coarse language.


AN: So, this is my first J2 Au fic! This was originally a project for class, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Jensen, Jared, or any of the real people I mention nit his story. This is NOT REAL! This all happened in my head!

* * *

"I don't know about this," Jared sighed, running a hand through his long brown hair. The air conditioner in the '67 Chevy Impala he was currently sitting it tried to combat the heat outside. but Jared was used to the heat; going to school in California made sure of that. A deep voice chuckled in the driver's seat beside him.

"Come on, it's not my fault your parents wanted to meet me, I'm just that irresistible," Jensen boasted, leaning back in his seat while facing Jared, "They may not know I'm a guy, but they do know you're seeing someone."

Jared sighed, resting his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. Leaning forward, they shared a quick peck on the lips. Pulling apart, Jared took another deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable disaster. Introducing your boyfriend to your extremely conservative parents wasn't exactly an event one would be excited for, especially when you're a guy. Forcing a smile to his face, Jared patted his boyfriend's knee.

"Well, let's get this over with." Laughing, Jensen opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle; Jared following closely behind. Jensen waited for Jared at the hood of the car; he went to hold his hand, but Jared moved his hand out of the way, putting it in his pocket.

"I don't want my parents to freak out until I explain," he muttered, eyes never leaving the ground. Jensen rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. The couple walked towards the humble, one-story house.

The house was simple in design; pale beige siding with a dark black shingled roof. Windows with white borders and shutters, columns to support the roof above the porch. A garage, with a white door, stood on the lefts. The front door was a wood that matched the colour of the shingles on the roof. The lawn was perfectly trimmed and was surrounded by a white picket fence and a long flower garden; an average house for average people.

Leaving the black Chevy parked on the sidewalk, Jared and Jensen stood in front of the door. Jared took a deep breath; he wasn't ready for this. Noticing his boyfriend's distress, Jensen placed his hand on Jared's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Smiling, they locked eyes as Jared laid his own hand on top of Jensen's. Breaking contact, both physically and with their eyes, Jared pushed the doorbell. A few seconds passed without any indication that their presence was known, Jensen gave three quick, but loud, knocks on the door. Inside, a quiet feminine voice called out.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Jared smiled at the sound of his mother's voice; he hadn't seen her in almost a year. Hearing light and fast footsteps coming towards the door, Jared gave Jensen one last look of longing, quickly turning when the door opened to reveal his mother.

Sherri Padalecki was a tall woman that looked ten years younger than she actually was. Her brown hair pulled into a tight bun, while her equally black eyes were sharp and full of life. With an apron was tied over her black dress pants and white blouse, she embraced her son without acknowledging Jensen.

"Jared, it's so good to see you again dear," She cried, pulling back from the tight hug. Cupping Jared's face in her hands, Sherri began to inspect Jared, as if he had just returned from battle and she was checking for wounds.

"Come in! You're father is inside, Jared it is so good to see you!" Tugging Jared's arm, she began to pull him into the house, still ignoring Jensen. Jared planted his feet, noticing his mother's actions.

"Mom, it's good to see you too, but I think Jensen is feeling a little left out," Jared resisted, tilting his head in Jensen's direction. Sherri seemed to notice Jensen for the first time. Her smile slowly morphed into a look of confusion, eyes darting between Jensen and her son.

"Jared, dear, who is this?" she asked, eyes settling on Jensen. Jared looked down, embarrassed and conflicted. He didn't want to come out on the front porch. Jensen, noticing Jared's unease, smiled and replied for him.

"I'm Jensen Ackles, a friend of Jared's. My folks went away for the holidays, and they won't be back for a week. So Jared offered a place to stay, until my parents come back." The lie fell easily from his lips. He had rehearsed it in his head during the drive. Jared's shoulders slumped in relief as his mother smiled and nodded her head, accepting the story.

"Of course! I'm just surprised Jared didn't tell us about you beforehand!" Giving Jared a quick look of dissatisfaction, Sherri invited them into the house. Sharing a look, the two boys followed her with a shared thought;

_We're doomed._

* * *

Please review! :) The second part will come soon (I hope) :P


End file.
